


The Arran(enga)gement

by MrsMorgan21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMorgan21/pseuds/MrsMorgan21
Summary: Len has been scrounging the world for the perfect ring for one Barry Allen and he has finally found it. Now, if only Team Arrow hadn't gone and interrupted the purchase of said ring.Heavily inspired by The Good in You (The Bad in Me) which everyone should read!! Probably first, just in case.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderingtheblue (blue_wonderer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Good in You (the Bad in Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974396) by [blue_wonderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/pseuds/blue_wonderer). 



Star City, 2015 1:30 am 

Len wakes up when a bag is jerked roughly from his head, the lights blinding him. He takes a second to orient himself, the cold metal chair below him, cold metal around his wrist. He takes a minute to laugh internally- his opponent obviously doesn’t know him well- before he registered the rope around his legs and a slight flowery smell. Lisa, to his right. Mick, starting to stir, to his left.  
“Mick,” he drawls. “Did you spend the night at the happy couples house again?”  
Mick glowers at him. “Her soaps the good stuff, Boss. ‘S nice on my body.” He defends, while Lisa snickers next to them. “And I got a good recipe this time.”  
“Far be it for me to—” Len starts, but is interrupted by a door in the shadows banging open, then closing. A figure stands, cloaked in the shadows, slowly moving around the trio. It steps father into the light, in front of Len, and he recognizes the green of the suit.  
“Well, well. The Green Arrow, to what do we owe the pleasure?”  
The Green Arrow doesn’t say anything, but Len is getting distinct unimpressed vibes from him.  
“Come now, a girl is only so much fun tied up.” Lisa purrs. “Why don’t you let us out, give us our guns back and we can get out of your hair. I’m sure you have more important people to catch.”  
Len is getting unimpressed vibes even harder.  
“Look, can we at least know why we’ve been knocked out and kidnapped?” Mick interjects. The Green Arrow lets out a sharp laugh.  
“You mean you’ve forgotten breaking and entering the jewelry store, with intent to rob?”  
It’s Lens turn to give unimpressed vibes. “We were not intending to rob. We were doing a simple look through, without the pressure to buy, is all.” He turns his nose up at the Green Arrow, moving his head to stare off into the shadows.  
“Right.” The Green Arrow scoffs, “Well, whatever you call it, we caught you in the act. I’m sure the Flash will be glad to hear you’ve finally been caught. He should be here shortly.”  
Len, Lisa and Mick all stiffen. Len snaps his head back to look straight on at Green Arrow in horror. “You haven’t called him yet have you?”  
A black clad figure, with curly blonde hair steps out of the shadows, waving a phone back and forth. “Yeah, he said he’ll be here soon. Thanked us even, for getting you all ready for him.”  
Mick roars in anger and starts yelling at him about how Len promised them they wouldn’t get caught, it was the only reason he agreed to do this stupid thing, but what do ya know, here we are. Lisa, meanwhile, is simmering in anger, gaze calculating, figuring the best way to charm her way out of this, hopefully before the Flash shows up. Green Arrow and Black Canary, as far as Len can tell, seem very smug with their reactions. Len takes a deep breath to tell Mick to chill, when there’s a crackle of lightning and the Flash appears in front of them. And suddenly it’s Barry’s turn to give off unimpressed vibes.  
His cowl is down, showing his messy hair and his Disappointed-But-Not-Surprised-At-Len’s-Choices Face, arms crossed and hip jutted. There’s a sharp intake of breath from the other two vigilantes but before they can say anything, the three rogues try to worm their way out of the situation.  
Lisa tries first.  
“Sammy!” Saccharine sweet, and warm as fresh bread, she coos at him. “Long time no see! Was starting to think you’d forgotten about little old me.” Her smile faulters as his face remains the same. Her eyes narrow.  
“You’ve been practicing that face in the mirror haven’t you?” She tilts her head as she asks, hair falling over her shoulder and into her face. She blows at a strand. Barry’s face brightens for a moment, his mouth opening to say something, before abruptly snapping shut. He shakes his head at her and resumes his Disappointed-but-not-Surprised face.  
Mick tries next.  
“Hey Kit. Whatever you do, get mad at Snart and not us. This is totally all his plan.” Len makes noises of protest in the background while Barry rolls his eyes at the lot of them.  
Finally it’s Len’s turn.  
“We weren’t even there to steal anything, so I really have no idea what you mentor here is thinking tying us up and kidnapping us like this.” Len huffs. The peanut gallery makes a vaguely murderous noise at this. Barry reacts with his whole body, his head falling back, expression exasperated, as his arms drop to his sides and he leans to the other side.  
“I told you this before and I’m telling you again. If you pull a heist in Star I am not coming to save you from the Green Arrow going full psycho on you.” Barry stops for a moment, then turns and looks at the Emerald Archer. “No offense, of course.” Len still can’t really see the Arrows face but he imagines its pinched in a What-the-fuck-Barry-Allen kind of way. Len has at least three different versions of that face himself.  
“You’re lucky all he did was knock you out and call me!” Barry continues. But before he can get further into his tirade, Len interrupts.  
“I already told you, we weren’t there to steal anything!”  
“It’s two in the morning Len!”  
“We. Weren’t. Stealing.”  
“Then what were you doing in a jewelry store at TWO IN THE MORNING?!”  
Len falls silent at this and tries to set his face to his I’m-a-smug-asshole-who-doesn’t-have-to-tell-you-anything face and feels fairly successful he did it correctly. Lisa, after a moment of silence starts cackling.  
“Oh, come now brother dear, tell him what we were really there for. I don’t think he’ll let us go if you don’t convince him otherwise.”  
“He won’t.” Barry confirms, “In fact, he’s thinking of leaving you to the mercies of Team Arrow.”  
Lisa pouts, “That’s mean Sammy. You would really just leave your favorite thieves to a serial killer?”  
Barry groans “We are not having this argument again Lisa. Stop trying to distract me and tell me what’s going on.”  
The three thieves start squirming and avoiding eye contact.  
Finally Len relents. “I’ll tell you if you get rid of the peanut gallery for a moment.”  
The Green Arrow finally steps fully into the light and Len can see his scowl. “Anything you want to say to the Flash, you can say in front of us.” Barry crosses his arms again and nods, standing in solidarity with his fellow vigilante, but his frown is worried and concerned. Len huffs and pulls the rope off from around his legs, ignoring the noises from Green Arrow and Black Canary, smirking at Barry as he huffs a laugh. Len holds out his hands for Barry to come forward and take his hands, which he does, with a suspicious look on his face. Lisa and Mick take the rope off their legs as well and make themselves comfortable to watch the show about to unfold.  
“Barry,” Len begins. “When we first met, we were about to die because of the out of control fire you created.” Barry groans and starts to say something, but Len holds his finger up to his mouth. “Let me finish. Since then, we have gone through many trials to get here today. You took this old thief and turned him into someone else, someone better. I am better for having you in my life and your support and understanding has made my life fuller than I ever thought it could be. You’ve done what I thought nobody could. You’ve stolen my heart.” Len pauses, looks at Barry tearing up and reaches into his pocket to pull out a small, black box.  
“The reason I was in the jewelry store so late was for this.” He opens the box revealing a delicate ring. The yellow gold band swirls prettily around a central snowflake made of bright red rubies, with two trailing rows of diamonds on either side. Barry’s hands fly up to his mouth and the tears spill over, speeding down his cheeks, one after the other.  
“It was the only store I could find that had this design. I wanted something that represented both of us at our truest selves. To show how we are different but connected. So Barry Allen. Will you do me the honor of allowing me to become your husband?”  
There’s a tense moment of silence, broken when Barry frantically grabs at his utility belt before digging through it for a moment.  
“You absolute asshole, I can’t believe you. You couldn’t have waited till dinner next week?” Barry asks as he pulls a little black box out of his belt and opens it. Inside sits two yellow gold band with a thick line of blue opal set in the middle of each band. Len’s arms go slack and fall to his side as he stares at the bands.  
“You bought matching bands.” Len says numbly. Barry laughs and snaps the box shut before flinging himself at Len.  
“Of course I’ll marry you.” He says softly, his hands behind Lens head, taking off the gloves of the suit. “Put that ring on my finger right now mister and I’ll give you yours.”  
Lisa shrieks as she and Mick both get up and move towards the happy couple as they exchange rings.  
“But Sammy, what will you do with your other ring?”  
“He can wear it after the wedding.” Mick suggests. “Then everyone will know he’s really taken.”  
Barry laughs and nods along. Then comes some sputtering from the peanut gallery. Len had almost forgotten they were there.  
“BARTHOLOMEW HENRY ALLEN!” comes a feminine shriek, followed up with a clattering of heels coming closer. “THIS IS YOUR AMAZING, AWESOME, WONDERFUL BOYFRIEND?! I HELPED FIND WEDDING RINGS FOR YOUR ARCHNEMESIS?!” A pretty blonde storms into the room, tablet in hand. Felicity Smoak, everyone.  
Barry looks sheepish, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. Both Barry and Felicity open their mouths to say something, but are interrupted by Green Arrow moving forward, toward the huddled group. Barry tightens his one-handed grip on Len’s arm and starts to move Len behind him as the archer gets closer. Len huffs, shakes him off and moves to meet the archer.  
He stands strong and meets his eyes as the Green Arrow gets up in his face.  
“I hope you understand just how many people there will be lined up to get you if you hurt him.” Green Arrow growls.  
Len scoffs. “Please, Mr. Queen, two of the first people would be my own sister and best friend. I know the risks and dangers and I accept them.”  
Queens eyes show a flicker of surprise before settling back into a soul searing, dangerous warning. He gives a short nod then turns to Barry. His face softens a bit and Len is not angry at the plain affection on Queens face, no sir. He is definitely not jealous of the soft, gentle look Barry responds with. Nope. Nuh-uh. Not one bit. Jealousy who? Len doesn’t know her.  
“The only reason I’m not objecting more is because I know how serious this is. I’ve heard you talk about him. And I approved before I knew it was Snart. So long as you stay happy, Barry, I’m happy for you.” Queen states, soft and caring but firm and resolute. Barry nods, a breath-taking smile and tears spilling once more on his face. He moves to hug Queen and they hold each other a moment before letting go and nodding at each other. Barry laughs and wipes his eyes.  
“Uh, not to interrupt and bring the mood down but we are so fucked.” Felicity laughs nervously as the attention turns to her. “Uh, Team Flash is going to be so pissed they missed the proposal.”  
Len and Barry’s eyes widen in panic. They turn to each other and let out an “Oh SHIT.” At the same time.  
***  
Felicity was right, Team Flash was pissed. They gave the newly engaged couple hell for a month. They gave Team Arrow hell for even longer because “They just had to go and kidnap them! He wouldn’t have proposed then if he hadn’t had been forced to prove his innocence! Not cool guys! Aslkdsgdhskadf NOW I’M PUNNING GODDAMMIT!”


	2. Oliver's Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many people were always acted so surprise when Oliver let Barry do his own thing, no micromanage involved. But here's the thing... Oliver trusts Barry.

It started when Barry ran 600 miles to get his advice. Well, maybe it started when Felicity and Dig kidnapped Barry to help save Oliver, letting Barry in on a huge secret and letting him leave. Oliver trusts his team and his team trusts Barry, so in turn he grudgingly trusts Barry. And in turn for the reveal, he receives another layer of protection, of secrecy- his mask. One more person who knows, many more who don’t, who never will.  
Barry is a light, having gone through so much and come out the other side, still open and caring, wanting to understand and help others. He has touched darkness and burns all the brighter for it. He takes the darkness and turns it into the same light he shines with. Oliver is envious.  
***  
Real training starts with the Digger and Bivolio debacle. Staying in touch and general tips start a bit before that. Oliver makes sure to call Barry later in the week, after the grand reveal of Barry’s new powers and interest in helping his city. He goes with his gut and opens up, gets honest and stays honest. For the first conversation and for the rest. Barry is easy to open up to, even just to reassure Barry through his trials and worries. He sees similarities in Barry’s position, fear, and hope, so he says what he, himself, Oliver would want to hear.  
The phone calls and texts start piling up, turning from once a week or two, to once a day. At first it’s check ins, seeing if the other needs help or advice or is even alive still. It dissolves into more small talk and friendly banter rather quickly. Barry is nothing if not persistent when he wants something.  
They start making an effort to meet up once a month so Oliver can teach Barry proper fighting techniques, which quickly changes to Barry racing over once a week, once he gets more into the groove of being a super hero. Oliver quickly becomes very fond of his fellow crime fighter and his visits. They lighten a part of him, keeps him hoping for a good ending to this conflict with the League and Merlyn’s power grab.  
After things calm down and sort out with Merlyn and the League, he and Felicity settle into normalcy as best they can. They see in the news, the black hole above Central and worry. They get a call shorty after from Barry himself explaining the situation a bit, but Barry has to hang up before he can get passed Ronnie’s and Eddie’s sacrifices. The daily phone calls taper off into texts which decrease back to once a week. Oliver lets it sit for a month before going to visit Barry in person.  
.  
He shouldn’t have let it sit for that long.  
.  
Barry is tired, sullen, dim. His enthusiasm for helping and being a positive in a world full of negatives is dampened, almost gone. All that is seemingly left is a sense of obligation, duty, and preservation of the world, of life, because that is what those who have passed would have wanted. Oliver has never felt more like he is looking in a mirror. And it aches.  
He stays for as long as he is needed, until he gets Barry to start reaching out to his team on a regular, until he senses them banding together again. Felicity insists, coming herself with some of their belongings. Oliver can’t take all the credit for Barry’s slow recovery. He notices soon after their move into the labs, Barry checking his phone when Oliver knows Cisco and Caitlin and Iris have already answered or are busy. He notices his small, fond smiles and blushes as he gets lost in his head in some rare downtime. He notices how Barry starts dressing nicer, taking care of himself again, getting enough sleep, not sleeping in the labs every night. He notices the flowers and texts and presents. He notices and comes to a conclusion.  
.  
Felicity and Oliver ambush him on a morning after of a night not spent at the labs. They- and by they, Oliver- prepares a nice, big, homemade breakfast that would make a homemaker cry in appreciation. They attack as soon as he is secured and has started to eat.  
“So you and Iris have decided to start working things out?” Oliver starts. Felicity smacks his arm as Barry chokes on his waffles and OJ.  
“What he means!” Felicity starts, shooting glare at Oliver, “Is that we have noticed you aren’t spending a lot of time here at the Labs anymore. We were wondering what was up with that. If you feel like sharing of course! No need to answer if you don’t want to!” She rushes out the last part, looking concerned at Barry’s blank face.  
“It’s not something I really want to talk about, no. But I guess I could try.” Barry starts slowly.  
Oliver and Felicity perk up in interest, putting down their forks and turning to give him their full attention. Barry swallows and continues.  
“About a year before my coma, I met this really pretty, kickass girl. A couple months later I started dating her brother.”  
Oliver makes a sound at that and Barry blushes, and rushes on.  
“It isn’t as bad as it sounds! Promise! Lisa was never interested in me like that and we are great friends now. She really is amazing.” His smile is fond and loving, as he heaps his praise. Oliver raises his brows, gesturing for Barry to continue, which he does after clearing his throat and looking at everything but them.  
“Like I said, we started dating and it was… amazing. He’s such an overdramatic asshole but I love him to death. He will sit and listen to me ramble about the latest meta or article I read on the impossible and tries to understand and converse with me about that. He and his friend and Lisa are all so amazing and wonderful and it was perfect. But then…” He trails off, a sad look overtaking his face. Oliver’s brows furrow, mostly focused on a certain part of the tale.  
“So, they know then? Your boyfriend and his family know you are the Flash?”  
Barry ducks his head and starts to rub at the back of his neck. “They were sort of the first to find out?”  
“Is that a statement or a question Barry?”  
“A statement. I ran to Le-Lisa and them as soon as my hand started to vibrate. I freaked and they always know what to do, so I went to them. I would have gone to Iris but she had already gotten in a bit of trouble for taking me to the precinct. I didn’t know who else to go to.” He says quietly, almost ashamed , looking at the plate in front of him instead of his friends. Oliver sighs and Felicity moves closer to Barry, rubbing at his arm and back, reassuring him.  
“So then the black hole happened?” Felicity prompts.  
“He… saw it happen and came to check on me as soon as he saw me run at it. It was fine for a little while but then…I got scared. Eddie and Ronnie were gone and I didn’t want to bring him into this anymore than he already was. We had a big argument and I moved out, left him- left him cold.” He huffs and little laugh at the end but his smile and sudden humor doesn’t last long. He swallows back some tears.  
“We just started talking again. Or well, I just started answering his calls and texts.” Barry continues. “He has helped me so much these past few days. Knowing what I did to him, the danger I pose, and being willing to forgive me and be mine again. I really… I really love him you guys.” He lets out a little sob and Felicity pulls him into a hug. Oliver hovers, unsure, and finally settles his hand on Barry’s back, rubbing soothing circles.  
They sit for the next hour, letting Barry gush on and on about his amazing boyfriend, while devouring the food in between tales.  
.  
While the shock of finding out Barry is dating – and now engaged – to his most competent Villain is certainly huge, it is nothing to the relief he feels to the fact that Barry isn’t actually as much in danger as he thought. Oliver could tell the soft spot Barry held for Cold and worried that it could and would be used against him by the villain. He gives credit where it is due, Snart is certainly good at what he does and Oliver loves Barry but… Barry still needs some work, especially when it comes to blind faith and trust.  
But despite this, he makes sure to let Snart know how many other people love Barry as well and what might happen to him should he break Barry’s heart.  
He loves and trusts Barry. He is an adult, who cares too much and too deeply about his loved ones to let a really dangerous person too close. Well, too close again. But he gives Barry his approval regardless, and promises to himself that he will continue to be there for Barry and pick up the pieces should anything happen. Because Oliver trusts Barry with his life and more.  
.  
But that is a story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only episodes of Arrow I have watched are crossover ones so sorry if Oliver is OOC! A sort of continuation of the first chapter. I realize Blue said she didn't put WestAllen in as a ship in her main story but I just remember the "guys like us don't get the girl" speech every time so. Sorry blue.  
> I love ColdFlash, but I also really freaking love Olivarry and I think Barry is such an emotional person that no matter who he ends up with romatically, he will still maintain his deep connections with others too, especially his support system.  
> feel free to interpret this as headed to Polyam!coldflarrow if you so wish, I have no problem with it!  
> And there is a reason a I didn't mention William yet and it is bc I will hopefully be able to write a great fic about those three, that sort of ties in, sort of doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> The End! Sort of. That’s the meat of it and I have little super short sides I’ll most likely add to later.  
> And because I feel I failed to make it clear, Len was totally talking about becoming a better thief and finally getting a moniker when he was talking about becoming a better man during his proposal.  
> Final note, a special thanks to TheRedHarlequin for helping me decide on rings!! You don’t even want to know the original rings she talked me down from. Oh. gosh. The following links are pics of the rings that inspired the ones in the story.  
> Barry's for Len and him : https://www.southwestoriginals.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/store_image37.png
> 
> Len's for barry : https://www.zales.com/cherished-promise-collection-110-ct-tw-diamond-snowflake-swirl-promise-ring-10k-gold/p/V-20153161


End file.
